On the Wings of Hope
by Artemis Bloodshadow
Summary: [SatoxRisa] After being left, again, by Dark, Risa wanders the cold streets of town, considering how to make rejection stop hurting. And the most unlikely of people is there to be her savior.[Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, or any of the characters.

On the Wings of Hope

(A.N.) This is the first one-shot I've ever tried, so if it seems...lacking in development...it's because I'm a bit bad at compacting everything. Inspired after talking with a friend of mine about D.N.Angel.

* * *

Alone.

I was totally and utterly alone. Looking around, the streets were all empty, everyone else safe and warm in their beds. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body, hoping it would protect me from more than just the snow.

Briefly, I considered going home, back to Riku, but stopped myself from taking that thought too far. Riku would be better off with out a selfish sister like me.

Everyone would be better with out me.

I am just a burden to everyone. They put up with me because of Riku. Hell, _I_ put up with me because of Riku. But she has Niwa now, she doesn't need me to keep her company. That's why I had gone looking for Mr. Dark again. Even though I knew he didn't really...love... me, I had though he would at least care a little bit. But he had just flown away...just like he always does.

Tears pricked my eyes yet again. "No... No I don't want to cry anymore!" I whispered harshly. I really didn't, but they kept coming, torrents of them. I sank to my knees, shaking and crying until I felt empty.

It's so cold out here.

My dress was soaked through from the rain-turned-snow. The blue and white fabric was frozen in some places.

I wanted it all to end. I wanted the pain and loneliness and cold to stop, but I didn't know how to do it. How do you make something like this stop hurting? Pulling myself to my feet, I stumbled forward, making my way down the street, heading for the harbor. Maybe I could find an answer there.

Minutes later, I found myself staring down at the half-frozen water. I dug absently through my pockets, trying to find something to distract my mind from everything. My fingers brushed something metallic. Frowning, I pulled the object out.

A Swiss army knife glinted dully back at me.

Oh that's right... Riku had given it to me. She had said that if I insisted going out at night looking for Mr. Dark, I should have something to protect myself with. I rubbed the frigid steel thought fully. How to make the pain go away? That's what I kept asking. What do you do when you finally realize that you only bother those around you? What do you do?

A solitary tear slid from my eye, leaving a quickly frozen trail on my skin, and splashed down onto the small, folded knife. Maybe that was the answer? I slowly opened the blade, still considering. How do you make the pain go away?

By making everything go away.

"Mr. Dark..." I choked out though a new flow of tears, "Mr. Dark, why did you leave me?" I slipped of my left glove, holding the knife in my right, and rolled the sleeve back. "Riku, I so sorry. Good-bye, sister..." I rested the blade against my wrist, just hovering above the blue veins. "God forgive me..." I prayed as the steel bit into the thin skin of my wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" a voice yelled as someone grabbed the cutting hand.

I looked up, startled. The blue-haired youth in front of me looked enraged. "I-I was..." I stammered. More tears were coming, I could feel it. "No..." I squeezed my eyelids shut, "No more..."

A warm hand traced the icy paths of my tears, gently wiping them away. I turned toward that touch, craving it. "I couldn't handle it, Hiwatari," I told the owner of that hand. "I couldn't deal with being alone. It hurt to realize that I have been nothing but a burden to everyone. I'm so selfish..."

A rustle of cloth, then warm breath on my face, "You're not alone..." Hiwatari said quietly, "and you're not a burden."

I opened my eyes and stared at him. He didn't think I was a nuisance? "Hiwatari..."

"Give me the knife, Miss Harada," he demanded. Gentle, but firm.

Instead, I dropped it onto the dock, barely hearing the sharp thud as wood and metal connected. I had really almost killed myself...and Hiwatari had stopped me. With out thinking, I reached out and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face in his neck.

He stiffened, then, gradually, relaxed, slipping his arms around me in return. "What were you doing out here in the first place?" he asked.

"You saved me..." I babbled, completely ignoring the question. "You saved me from myself when no one else could!"

He repeated the question, gently stroking me hair.

"I was looking for Mr. Dark..." I told him, "but he flew away... He left me...like everyone else, he was gone. Like you will be too..."

Hiwatari's hands tightened around me. "I won't go anywhere..."

He was lying, I was sure, trying to comfort me, but the fact that he cared enough to try made it ok. I imagined that he had wings, but not like Mr. Dark's, more like the wings that those angels in paintings have.

I let myself believe his words, if only for a little while. I let my self take some hope from him, because that's what angels are there for.

* * *

(A.N.) This may seem like nagging but...PLEASE REVIEW if you READ! Especially for this. I need to know if I should never write a one-shot again, or something like that. Flames are ACCEPTED!


End file.
